Lovers At Last
by enigma-kar
Summary: Leonard never knew Jim could harbour such feelings, least of all for him. Inspired by I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie.


**Disclaimer: **Star Trek is not mine, neither are the lyrics to I Will Possess Your Heart

_Yes, it is more fluffy, somewhat cliched (and possibly OOC) Kirk/McCoy (please don't hate me!). I really have found my muse in them. :) Ahh, for that glorious three year story-gap at the Academy..._

_Anyways, virtual bonus points to those who spot the small _Coupling _reference in this. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Lovers At Last

Leonard McCoy was cleaning the quarters he shared with Jim Kirk when he found it. It was a scrap of paper, buried beneath a pile of textbooks, a PADD and other pieces of rubbish on what Jim obviously used as a desk. He nearly threw it out but, recognising Jim's handwritten scrawl, he paused. What Leonard McCoy read is as follows and it changed his life forever...

_How I wish you could see the potential. The potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but in a language that you can't read.  
Just yet._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._  
_And I know that you'll find love_  
_I will possess your heart._

_There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass._  
_And I long for this mirrored perspective when we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._  
_And I know that you'll find love_  
_I will possess your heart._

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas._  
_I won't let you let me down so easily. _  
_So easily._

_You gotta spend some time, Love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._  
_And I know that you'll find love_  
_I will possess your heart._  
_I will possess your heart._

_I will possess your heart._

The doctor barely had time to comprehend or even understand the written stanzas before the door to their quarters slid open. With impeccable timing, as always, Jim entered the room. The younger man's eyes flickered from the paper in Leonard's hand to Leonard himself and back again. Jim's mouth opened in slight surprise before he snapped it shut again, a frown creasing his forehead.

"What you looking at, Bones?"

Ever so slightly, Leonard returned the frown; it was clear that Jim was being overly casual to cover up his shock and sudden nerves. Truthfully, Leonard didn't know how to answer. The note clearly spoke of a desperate love and passion for someone. The 'someone' was still an unknown and, truthfully, Leonard hardly dared to guess. He knew where guessing would lead. It would lead to hoping and he didn't want to hope for something that didn't exist. Besides Jim had never made any 'advances' that he would have had the chance to reject. Not that he would have.

"Bones?"

Leonard was quickly snapped back to reality. He shifted his gaze to the piece of paper in his hand, before looking up at the other. Somehow he knew that Jim knew. "You could probably answer that question better."

The younger man flashed a quick, knowing grin. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to go through other people's things?"

"Hard to tell which things are mine and which are yours on this so called desk," Leonard quipped back. "I was cleaning."

"So what did you find while cleaning?" Jim said and Leonard shook his head at the smugness with which he spoke. It was such a vast comparison to the obvious longing and passion he currently held in his hand.

"You could just tell me what it is," Leonard replied. If Jim was going to tell of his undying love for someone, the doctor didn't want it dragged out. Leonard never knew Jim could harbour such feelings. And if those feelings were for someone else, he didn't want the stabbed-in-the-gut pain it would bring to be lengthy.

Jim sighed and stepped towards Leonard. Impulsively the older man swallowed. "It's a poem," he shrugged. "Just random musing. I... I just had to get it out of my system."

The doctor's brow furrowed again. "Get what out of your system?"

"Just... feelings I've got and emotions and..." he trailed off, blushed and looked at his feet. Despite everything, Leonard's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. While Jim was many things, Leonard never would have imagined he'd be discussing feelings and emotions with the guy.

"Who?" The word was out of Leonard's mouth before he could stop himself. Inwardly kicking himself for almost purposely causing himself pain, the doctor snapped his mouth shut. Jim looked up at breakneck speed, his mouth agape once more.

"You mean you don't know?"

'_Yeah, sure Jim. Of course I know the name of the girl you're currently infatuated with. I also keep a self-abuse log.' _Leonard was momentarily silent as his mind came up with plausible, sarcastic replies. Finally he simply shook his head.

"I thought it would have been obvious." Jim's voice is strangely soft as he takes another step towards the doctor; their faces inches apart. Leonard's heart pounds in his head and flutters in his chest. It's an odd sensation and it's at that moment that he realises only Jim can make him feel like that. And even if the younger man can never return his feelings, Leonard will always love him.

"Obvious?" It came out as a croak and, once again, Leonard mentally kicked himself. This time for sounding like a desperate, love-struck teen. He was nearly 30 for Godsake!

Jim smiled at his friend's discomfort. In hindsight, maybe he should have been a bit more obvious. But that was in the past and now he certainly wasn't going to make the same mistake. Slowly he reached forward. His hand gently grasping the doctor's shoulder before gradually sliding it down until he found the other's hand and the sheet of paper still clutched in it. Jim then gently grazed his thumb across Leonard's knuckles, causing the older man to stutter slightly over his next words.

"J... Jim? What are you -?"

"Being more obvious, Bones," Jim smiled again, looking up into Leonard's eyes waiting for the penny to drop. When it didn't immediately, Jim leaned forward, closing the already small gap between them, and pressed his lips to Leonard's own. After a millisecond of shocked tenseness, the doctor relaxed and moved his mouth in sync with the others.

Jim's lips are soft against his and that is all Leonard can think about. The note in his hand falls to the floor as he snakes the arm around Jim's waist, using the leverage to bring their bodies together. The doctor can't stop himself thinking how well they fit together.

"Jim..." Leonard's voice wavered with his heavy, flushed breaths as they break apart. Jim simply looks at him, a slight smile gracing his lips the only indicator of how truly, deeply happy he is to finally have his secret out and the man he loves in his arms. Silently he encourages Leonard to continue. "Jim... you possess my heart."

His grin widens as he reaches up to cup the older man's cheek. "And you mine, Bones. And you mine."

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy - lovers at last.


End file.
